


Shakespeare on the beach

by Weaselwoman



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, left shark - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bloody, Gen, Parody, Poetry, cymbeline, no larks here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: (far) after Cymbeline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Shakespeare on the beach

Hark, hark! A shark!

The awful cries,

The victim sighing

As he dies,

The couples fleeing

Where they’d walk’d,

And all because,

A shark! A shark!

**Author's Note:**

> (and you are welcome to image Tom Hiddleston singing this, in his gooiest lounge-lizard manner, with Left Shark dancing alongside.)


End file.
